I Regret My Choice
by Septic-Sara
Summary: When Keith leaves Voltron, what will happen with Lance?What will the team and Galra's do if something like that happens again?
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys!**

 ***This is the new story.**

 ***Everything in here is all coming from my head, which are my ideas. nothing in here is true, except for Keith leaving to join The Blade of Mamora (I think I spelled that right).**

 ***Enjoy!**

It's been two years since Keith joined The Blade of Mamora.

"Dad, was this a bad idea?" Keith and Thace we're sitting beside each other, out of breath from training. When Keith asked that question, Thace looked right at him. "I don't know. Do you think it was?" Thace asked him, looking forward and closing his eyes. Keith shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe? It's just.." Keith took a deep breath before finishing his sentence. "It's just that I left when Lance was having a hard time..I may have been scolding him along with the others, but I always comforted him after.." Thace looked at Keith curiously. "Lance..you always seem to talk about that boy. Who is he? What's your relationship with each other?"

Keith closed his eyes, pulling his knees up to his chest and laying his head down. Thace then knew exactly what it was. He sighed, putting an arm around him. "Your next birthday, which is in a few days, you may leave and rejoin Voltron. We will try to make an alliance with your team to avoid conflict again. Got it?"

Keith looked up at his father, smiling and hugging him. "Thank you! That would make me so happy!" Thace pulled him up after a few seconds. "Just stay calm, it's just a few more days." After that was done, they both went to their rooms to rest up.

With the team, they were all sitting in the lounge on the sofa. They were all making their next plan, while Lance was joking around. Shiro and Allura looked irritated while Hunk and Pidge we're trying to calm them down. Matthew, Pidge's older brother, was standing beside Lance, joking around with him. After a while of them making jokes and playing around, Shiro snapped and turned to go up to Lance, making him land on the sofa behind him.

"That is enough, Lance! Stop playing around, It's not helping!" Shiro shouted at him, Lance staring up at him, his eyes slightly wide. Shiro then closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them again to narrow his eyes at Lance. "Can't you just..be serious? For once in your life?" That got to Lance, making him flinch at the thought he had in his head. Shiro then huffed, walking back to Allura's side to devise the plan. They we're all looking at Shiro, not believing what he just did.

Lance, from that point and on in silence, turned over to sit on the sofa he landed on. Matthew and Hunk went over to him, sensing something unusual. They both sat beside him, leaning forward and trying to see his face, which was covered by his hood. "Lance," Hunk started. "Are you okay..?" No answer from him, not even a glance towards the two. "Buddy..?" Matthew shook Lance slightly, causing him to look over at the two. Lance then smiled, a fake one, to the two males. "Everything's fine, don't look worried." Lance then stood up, walking down the hall to his room, waving his hand in the air. "I'll..be in my room if you need me." That said, Lance slid into his room, not coming out the rest of the day.

It was the next morning, everyone was in the kitchen, eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee. Something was off though. Everyone was there, except for Lance. The room was silent, until Shiro broke it but standing up and grabbing a bowl of food and a coffee. "I'll be back." That's all he said before he left the room and down to Lance's quarters. He tapped the door with his foot, making it open and him walking in to see Lance still in bed.

Shiro sighed, setting the bowl and mug onto the desk and pulling up a chair beside the bed. "Lance, c'mon. You know you need to eat." When he said that, Lace sat up and turned to Shiro, looking down, Shiro got up and brought the bowl to him. "Here, eat this." Lance didn't take the bowl, making Shiro worried. Shiro set the bowl down on the floor and placed both his hands on Lance's shoulder. "Lance, eat something. You left last night during the plan, we need you to focus." Shiro said, not getting a response from Lance at all. He got aggravated and stood up, walking to the door. "Fine, be like this. Don't come complaining to us when you're in trouble." That said, Shiro left the room, leaving Lance to cry alone on his bed, looking at the food on the floor.

Three days later, Keith's birthday.

Keith was up and dressed in his regular clothing, all happy and excited about rejoining the team. He ran out of his room and into the main room, where everyone was at. "Alright, I'm ready to go." Keith said smiling. Thace was with Lotor and Zarkon. He walked up to his son and guided him to the front gates. When he opened them, Pidge, Hunk, Matthew, and Shiro, yes in that order, we're all running up to them.

Keith and them went out to them. "What is it? Why are you guys running for?" Keith asked. "Keith, we're..we're so sorry..but you guys have better equipment, we need to use your healing room." Pidge said, out of breath and leaning down with his hands on his knees. Thace looked confused. "What? Why ours?" Thace asked the paladins. They then moved out of the way to show Shiro holding Lance, who's waist down was crushed.

Keith froze, not moving a muscle. Shiro looked up, seeing Keith devastated. "Please, Lance will die if we don't use your equipment.." Shiro stated, the worriedness and terrified tone in his voice. Keith walked up to Shiro, landing on his knees in front of him. He then took Lance into his lap and held him. "Lance..? Lance no.." Keith had his forehead pressed to Lance's, tears falling. He then lifted his head, anger and sadness mixed. "Who the fuck did this?! I'll kill them!" Thace came up and took Lance from his arms, bringing him inside to their healing room.

Keith was still on the ground, crying and swearing to the person who did that to his Lance. Shiro, standing now, helped Keith up and brought him inside, all of them following Zarkon and Lotor. Now in the healing room, Keith pressed himself against the glass, where you could see in where the person was healing. "Keith, be careful. Don't get yourself hurt." Shiro told him, Keith nodding and just looking at Lance laying on the ground. The on button was flipped, and the room Lance was in turned a blueish colour. They were all watching Lance. The paladin's, involving Keith, we're hoping Lance would be healed in a few hours.

Thace sat in the chair in front of the desk, waving everyone over to him. "We have a speaker. We're able to hear Lance's thoughts. Let's see what's going on with him." When that was said, everyone went over to where he was, all except Keith, who was still looking through the glass at Lance.

Thace turned on the speaker and it was connected to Lance's thoughts in the room beside them. They listened and heard this…

' _Why do they yell and lecture me all the time..? I'm just having fun before I die..Like right now, I'm joking with myself, right?'_

They were all shocked, looking out the glass wall to Lance, lying on the floor. "Geez, we didn't know any of that..what else is he thinking?" Shiro said, turning back to look at Thace. Thace nodded and turned the speakers up, hearing this.

' _Why do I even bother..? I'm just a screw up in the team, I mess everything up, all the time..I'm the reason Keith left, I flirted with him so much that I kissed him and he left..Good thing I'm about to die now, huh? It'll be good for the team..I don't matter anyway..'_

Hearing that, Thace turned off the speakers and they all turned to see Keith scared out of his wits. "Keith, son. Don't worry, everything will be okay. Lance is going to live. Do you hear me?" Thace said to Keith. He was looking through the glass wall, tears rolling down his cheeks and looking at Lance. "I didn't leave because of him..I love him.."

 ***Well, here's the new story I said I was doing!**

 ***I hope it's as good as the other two, let me know in the comments!**

 ***Hope you enjoyed reading. The next chapter of "Troubles in Space and Deep Water's" will be out in a few days!**

 ***Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Welcome back everyone!**

 ***I promised you in chapter 2 of "Troubles in Space and Deep Waters" that I'd have this one out soon!**

 ***Anywho, enjoy!**

When they all hear what Keith said, Shiro walked up to him, practically picking him up and taking him out of the room. "Keith, you have to stay calm. You have to think positive." Shiro said to him in a soft, calm voice, trying to comfort him. Keith was looking down with his hands covering his face. After a minute, he looked up to see Shiro still in front of him. "I..I didn't leave because of him..he does matter, we need him..I need him..right now.." Keith then grabbed Shiro's shoulders and shook him slightly. "Please, let me in the room with him..I need to be with him..!"

Shiro stopped Keith, pulling him into a hug as comfort and trying to calm him down. "Keith, I can't do that..you can't be in there with him right now, we just have to wait it out. I know you want to be with him right now, but you can't..not just yet..be patient.." Shiro said in the mullet boy's ear, rubbing his back softly.

Keith had tears rolling down his cheeks. When he finished, he wiped his face on Shiro's shoulder and lifted his head up. "Shiro, tell me..how did that happen..? I need to know.." Keith asked the other male, making him tense up slightly, which Keith noticed. "..It's not a nice story..but here's what happened.."

"Okay guys, this is a search and rescue. We can't delay anything, we get in, rescue Matthew, and get out. Simple." Shiro explained, recieving a nod from the other paladins. Shiro nodded in response to them. He then held his bayard, as did the others.

When they all landed their lions, they went out in separate directions. Shiro, Hunk and Pidge all went in the same direction, with Shiro telling Lance to go a different was. So, Lance was by himself, going down the middle section from everyone else.

As Lance was walking and being cautious of running into the enemy, he hears the others talking to each other through the comms, neither of them speaking to Lance. He was walking down the middle of two rock walls to the left and to the right of him. He saw that there was a lot of rock at the top, waiting to roll down and crush him from head to toe, but he ignored them and kept going.

Halfway through the walls of rocks, Lance spotted one of the enemies. He hid behind one of the rocks close to the ground and aimed his gun towards the enemy. When he shot a couple of fires, he heard a few small rocks fall, but ignored them. He kept shooting until the enemy was down, then quickly turn around to see that some of the bigger rocks were falling.

Taking the chance to run back to where everyone split up at, he bolted down through the middle of the two rock walls, dodging as many of the boulders as he could without being hit but then. It was then that Lance tripped over on of the medium sized rock and fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but to his avail, he couldn't. His ankle was hurt.

He immediately turned on his microphone on his helmet to contact the other.s "Guys! Guys help me! I can get up, please! Do you guys not hear the rock slide happening?!" When he was about to finish what he was going to say, he covered his head as a boulder almost fell onto his head.

Lance couldn't see very well. A few moments later, a boulder fell onto his legs and he let out a loud scream. His mic was still on, so the other heard his cry. As he did, he was trying his hardest to push the boulder off of his legs.

As more boulders were rolling down, it stopped after a while. In the meantime during that, the others had found Matthew and were heading their way out to their lions. When they were at their starting places, Shiro turned on his helmet mic to see where Lance was. When Shiro go it on, they all heard Lance's scream through the comms, that's when they all came rushing to where Lance separated from them. When they got further down, they saw the rock slide. The three, including Matthew, all called out his name to know where he is.

Lance, leaning his back against a boulder and trying to keep back his cries, weakly held his hand in the air, hoping that the others could see him. He then spoke into his mic, letting them know that he was still there. "H-Hey..I'm still here, I'm okay..just come help me, please.."

Shiro and Hunk went to find Lance while Pidge and her brother stayed behind. Hunk and Shiro were breaking the boulders. Hunk with his bayard and Shiro with his Galra tech arm. They finally got through the boulders and to where Lance was, who was leaning against one for the boulders with the other crushing his legs from the waist down. His face was covered in blood and tears running down his cheeks, obviously not in a good position.

Shiro and Hunk's hearts dropped when they saw him. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Lance, the kind, and soft one of them all crushed under the rock that could've crushed his whole body.

Hunk ran up, trying to push the boulder off of his teammate and friend, wanting him to stay alive. Shiro then went up to Lance's side, first getting rid of the boulder he was leaning on. When that one was gone, Shiro then propped Lance's head up on his lap, trying to clean off his face.

"Lance don't worry, we're going to get you out of here and fixed up, okay?" Shiro told the blue paladin, receiving no answer. They both looked worried mixed with fear. Hunk was trying to break the boulder, breaking it as careful as possible to not hurt Lance. Shiro was checking the boy's pulse, smiling and letting out a sigh of relief when he felt it was still there. "Okay, nothing to worry about yet. He's still going. Hunk, keep doing what you're doing, I'll make sure he keeps a pulse." That said, Hunk did as he was told and Shiro did as he said he would.

Eventually, Hunk got the rock broken to a size he could lift off of Lance. When he did, Shiro quickly picked Lance up and carried him to the black lion, as well as picking Lance's lion up with his. Hunk getting into his own and Matthew getting into Pidge's lion with her.

A while after the left, Lance woke up in Shiro's lap in the seat. He looked up to the other male and closed his eyes, trying to get his words out. "Sh-Shiro..Shiro, I..I can't feel my legs..what happened..?" When Lance spoke, Shiro smiled and almost cried still piloting. 'Oh, thank God you're alive..we were all so worried..glad to hear you speak again, buddy..there was a rock slide where you went searching. You called for us and we came. Me and Hunk had to make sure you were still alive..stay here with us, okay?"

When Shiro said that, Lance began to cry. He was looking up into his leader's eyes, and replied with one simple sentence. "Shiro..you guys should've just left me...I'm worthless to this team anyway, so why did you bother..?" WHen that was said, Shiro's heart sank again. All he did was stroke the Cuban boys hair and let soft tears roll down his cheeks.

When Shiro finished explaining what happened to Keith, it only made himself breakdown and Keith even more. Shiro looked up at Keith, apologizing. "We're so sorry Keith, we know how you feel about him and now he's like this..we're so sorry.." After Shiro said that, Keith pulled him into a hug and patted his back. "Shiro, I'm not angry at you got Pidge's brother back..all I want is Lance to be here with me right now..let's just hope he heals fine..I can't stand being away from him this long.." With that, Shiro agreed with him and they both went back into the room, Keith sitting back in the spot as before they left.

 ***Hey guys! I'm back!**

 ***Sorry if this bummed you out, I got bummed when I typed it!**

 ***If you liked it, give a follow, maybe a review and check out my other to fanfics! You'll love 'em!**

 ***As always, stay awesome!**


End file.
